You Changed Me
by DarkDarsi
Summary: Fluttershy, the element of kindness, has to keep a secret. If she doesn't she could lose everything. But will this secret have the answer to her questions of love?
1. Chapter 1

You changed me.

I knock at the door of the only person who ever showed me kindness.

I wait for her to open the door. It will only be a little bit, just so she can see who it is.

She won't recognise me.

I hope she doesn't.

I stand here, shifted to a mailcolt.

Greg. That's what I believe his name is. Grey coat, yellow eyes, blond mane.

The door opens, just a crack.

"Hello?" A petrified voice comes from inside.

"Umm, Are you Miss Fluttershy?" I say, hmm, maybe I should lighten my voice, make it seem less scary.

"Y-y-y-yes, yes I am"

No time now,

"Umm, I have a letter for you"

"Oh, I, umm, I wasn't expecting any thing. Why isn't Dinky delivering it?"

"Well, you see, this was sent from some pony with a enough bits to have hand deliver it to you from the Crystal Empire" I say rising an eyebrow and nodding towards the letter I had just handed her.

"Wait! The Crystal Empire? I don't know any pony from there" she said in a sad and confused tone.

"Well I'll be off now, enjoy the letter" I start to trot off, trotting like a pony, like a pony whose about to go spend a lot of bits. Not that I was any of that.

"Wait!" She calls out.

Well that's surprising, I think to myself.

"Yes miss?" I face her again. She's out in the sun now. She looks beautiful. Wait, no, she look sickly! What has she been doing to herself!

Sickly, so sickly, how come she still look beautiful to me.

"You must tell me who sent this letter!" She's serious."I need to know what they looked like"

"Well, arr, I, umm"

"Oh! My sweet Celestia! It's you isn't it!" She says, shocked and surprised, sad and pained.

I look at the ground in shame and mutter one word,

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

**You Changed Me**.

It was a dark cloudless night as Fluttershy sat awake staring at the sky. She sighed as she thought of the beautiful mare behind it, a mare she wanted desperately to be with.

But she was just quiet, insignificant, little Fluttershy, dreaming about one of the most powerful and respected ponies ever.

"I doubt we could even be friends, I think the only reason I can keep my current group of friends is because I'm an element and its a small town"

She sighed again and let her mind start to wander.

But her dreaming was cut short.

A large black form fell across sky.

It was falling towards her house.

What ever it was it crashed into her front garden.

**_ ?/ ?/ ?/ ?/ ?/_**

Fluttershy opened the door and went out to see what had crashed.

She approached the dark form. She stop as soon as she could saw what it was.

A changeling. A large changeling.

A large unconscious wounded changeling.

Before she knew it, Fluttershy had dragged the being up into her spare room.

She began examining the creature for what injures it had.

She first examined its head and began slowly work her way down, gently prodding and feeling with her wings. She found it had several broken bones in his chest, a large gorge on his tummy and a gash running down his side and along his back. She then started moving down. She found several more gashes and scratches, as well as two thing she couldn't recognise, the first was a flap of skin overlapping another, the second, just above the first, was a small fleshy indentation. Fluttershy was about to move on when her wing brushed over the fleshy indent. A tingling sensation enveloped her body for a brief moment, as the changeling jolted in the bed for a few seconds before settling, well, almost settling.

"Epp" Fluttershy gasped jumping back a bit.

She stared for a moment before commenting,

"Well, at least I know it's a male now" giggling nervously afterward.

She then went back to checking for injuries, mindful of any features she wasn't sure about.

She finished her examination and had discovered things that, if left untreated, would be fatal.

It was then that she reached a moral dilemma. One part of her said to stay true to her Element, be kind and save him, the others took the side of a more traditional outlook, he's a changeling, he must be evil, let him die.

As soon as the last part was thought she was grabbing her first aid kit ready to fix up the beast that now laid in her bed.

"I hope I can do enough"

It was a dark cloudless night as Fluttershy sat awake staring at the sky. She sighed as she thought of the beautiful mare behind it, a mare she wanted desperately to be with.

But she was just quiet, insignificant, little Fluttershy, dreaming about one of the most powerful and respected ponies ever.

"I doubt we could even be friends, I think the only reason I can keep my current group of friends is because I'm an element and its a small town"

She sighed again and let her mind start to wander.

But her dreaming was cut short.

A large black form fell across sky.

It was falling towards her house.

What ever it was it crashed into her front garden.

**_ ?/ ?/ ?/ ?/ ?/_**

Fluttershy opened the door and went out to see what had crashed.

She approached the dark form. She stop as soon as she could saw what it was.

A changeling. A large changeling.

A large unconscious wounded changeling.

Before she knew it, Fluttershy had dragged the being up into her spare room.

She began examining the creature for what injures it had.

She first examined its head and began slowly work her way down, gently prodding and feeling with her wings. She found it had several broken bones in his chest, a large gorge on his tummy and a gash running down his side and along his back. She then started moving down. She found several more gashes and scratches, as well as two thing she couldn't recognise, the first was a flap of skin overlapping another, the second, just above the first, was a small fleshy indentation. Fluttershy was about to move on when her wing brushed over the fleshy indent. A tingling sensation enveloped her body for a brief moment, as the changeling jolted in the bed for a few seconds before settling, well, almost settling.

"Epp" Fluttershy gasped jumping back a bit.

She stared for a moment before commenting,

"Well, at least I know it's a male now" giggling nervously afterward.

She then went back to checking for injuries, mindful of any features she wasn't sure about.

She finished her examination and had discovered things that, if left untreated, would be fatal.

It was then that she reached a moral dilemma. One part of her said to stay true to her Element, be kind and save him, the others took the side of a more traditional outlook, he's a changeling, he must be evil, let him die.

As soon as the last part was thought she was grabbing her first aid kit ready to fix up the beast that now laid in her bed.

"I hope I can do enough"


End file.
